


Yes Daddy

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Do you need plot?, Fluff, M/M, Not much plot, Smut, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this in one of my old folders of unposted stories. It's one of the first one's i wrote with LilDove (who is American, so i may not have picked up on any American/British spelling issues)</p><p>Involves Daddy Kink so if you don't like that, please don't read. Comments are loved and i take requests if you would like anything in particular (I dont go outside much, you'd be giving me something to do!) </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Daddy

Howard was fully sheathed inside Vince, slowly thrusting his hips into his beloved; they stared into each others lust blown eyes

 

"Oh daddy..."

 

It was a slip of the tongue really; Vince didn’t actually mean to call Howard _THAT_ word. In all honesty he didn't realize he had said it out loud. There was no going back now though, Howard heard him. _Yes sir_ he heard him loud and clear. The older man stopped his thrusting and stared at him. Vince didn't think Howard's eyes could open that wide;

 

"What did you just call me Vince?" Howard asked slightly puzzled.

 

Vince chewed on his lower lip, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Despite having his legs over Howard’s shoulders and having his cock deep inside him, he felt very exposed. "Erm...daddy," Vince whispered so softly Howard had to strain to hear him correctly, "I...I called you Daddy."

 

Howard's brown eyes became darker with lust; he licked his lips and slightly nodded his head.

 

He continued to pump his cock into Vince’s hot tightness; taking this as a sign of approval, Vince’s wall of sudden shyness began to fall, "oh daddy, yes," Vince moaned seductively. A deep guttural groan came from Howard's lips. The older man wrapped his nimble musician’s fingers around Vince’s twitching cock causing Vince to immediately push his hips forward, "oh daddy! Yes Daddy." Howard had to slow his thrusting hips, the sound of that word from Vince’s lips was enough to make him cum. Vince furrowed brows in frustration; he held Howards hand that was holding his cock. He then began to make Howard to rub his cock harder, "make me cum daddy! Please daddy!"

 

A shudder went down Howard’s spine; he steadily pumped his cock inside Vince. His voice was already becoming ragged and the sweet sound of slapping flesh echoed in his ears.

 

"Mmm daddy... make me cum on your dick daddy...please." Vince’s voice was like liquid sex in Howards ears.

 

Howard couldn't help the loud groan; he also couldn't help snapping his hips harder into Vince. A seductive smile formed on Vince’s face, "I'm gonna cum daddy...oh daddy..." he whispered, his eyes closing tightly.

 

In three more thrusts Howard was undone, his peak hit him hard and he couldn't help the loud moan that came from his mouth. Vince was close behind and his seed spilled all over his stomach. Howard laid himself down on top of Vince and rolled, so that he and Vince were on their side. He passed his hand through Vince’s raven locks. The younger man cuddled into Howard’s lightly hairy chest; before the two lovers drifted off to sleep. There was a loud banging on the door and then a familiar lisping voice, "Oi! Keep it quiet in there yeh?"

 

***

 

The following morning was spent in relative awkward silence-at least it was for Howard. Vince went about his normal morning routine of hair styling and Nutella smothered toast before popping out to meet Leroy. Naboo and Bollo went about their own ritual of passing the hose to the left. Howard was downstairs in the shop taking inventory when he heard the bells chiming,

 

"alright Oward?" Vince sauntered into the shop in his usual flashy way. Whatever scolding Howard had planned for Vince’s tardiness, died on his tongue. When he poked out of the storeroom the most he could muster was a polite nod; Vince perked a perfect eyebrow at his friend. Vince crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. "Oward, your acting weird and I mean weird weird, weirder than normal."

 

"I beg pardon?" Howard did his best to keep his voice restrained and authoritative.

 

"Is this about last night?" Vince grinned, "It’s alright to say you liked it...I liked it too." Vince blushed a bright red.

 

The older man took a deep breath; he could fell his cock twitching back to life thinking about last night. His mouth was bone dry but he tried to swallow anyway, "I...yes...yes I liked it too." Howard could feel his face burning from his admission. Vince stepped a little closer towards Howard, “we...could do it again if you like?" Howard tried to keep his heart beat under control by taking deep breaths.

 

"Yes, I...I'd like that." Howard said barely above a whisper.

 

"Good." Vince smiled up at him; there was a hint of lust in his bright blue eyes.

 

“Vince...do you...think you could wear something for me?" Howard tried not to stutter over his words but his mind was quickly becoming flustered. He chided himself to get a grip on himself.

 

Vince’s eyes flashed with mischief, "like what?" He grinned while twirling a lock of shiny black hair.

 

Howard licked his dried lips, “Well I'd like for you to wear something nice...for me...for next time."

 

Vince lowered his head slightly and looked up at him with his big blue eyes, "yes daddy," the sound of that word coming from Vince’s mouth sent a shiver up Howard’s spine. Before he could respond Vince had turned and left. For Howard it seemed he will need to take an early break to deal with the pesky erection which pressed painfully against his slacks.

 

***

 

Evening had finally come, it was time to close up shop and head up to the flat. After his sudden disappearance, there was no sign of Vince. When he went up to the flat for the night, Vince wasn't there either. At least that was until he heard the rushed clacking of heels coming up the stairs, "alright Oward?" Vince greeted with a coy smile. Howard looked up from his seat on the couch; it appeared Vince had gone on a mini shopping spree. The man of the world gave the sunshine kid a curious look, "what do you have there?" He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

Meanwhile Naboo quickly glanced between the two men. Immediately his shaman senses started tingling; with a relaxed sigh he laid down his hose and got up, "come on Bollo, I have some shaman errands to run."

 

Just like that in a matter of seconds, Howard and Vince were alone. One smiling temptingly while the other had a heated look in his eyes, "Would you like to see what I bought daddy?" Vince asked with faux innocence in his voice.

 

Howard slowly stepped forward never taking his eyes off Vince. His voice was deep and husky; he uttered the word 'yes', which was filled with the primal lust he tried so hard to hide. Vince bit his lower lip as he spun around on his heels while picking up one of the smaller bags, "I'll just be a sec. You just sit down and relax yeh?"

 

Vince disappeared into their bedroom; Howard sat himself down and anxiously rubbed his clammy hands over his corduroy pants. His eyes kept glancing between the shopping bags and the bedroom door. Finally he heard the door creak open, his heart began to pound with anticipation and then he felt the air leave his lungs. In a deliberately slow pace, clad in a lacy shimmery camisole, matching thigh highs, tiny panties, and platform Mary Janes. Howard remembered how to breathe as he watched Vince take out a little yellow summer dress. He watched in a carnal trance as Vince slipped the dress on over his head; the skirt barely covered the top of Vince’s thigh highs and he lowered his eyes in mock bashfulness, "Do you like it daddy?"

 

Howard rubbed his aching erection in his pants, "yes..." He said with a deep groan, "Daddy likes it a lot." He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. The man of action stood up; with predatory lust in his eyes he pulled Vince into his arms. The younger man purred and nibbled on the others lower lip. Howard grunted and devoured Vince’s lips; while he slid his hands up Vince’s to short skirt. His nimble musicians fingers grabbed Vince’s semi erect cock, "mmm...oh yes daddy...touch me daddy." A heated groan rumbled within Howard. "Do you want to be a good girl for daddy?" Howard's voice was deep with carnal desire.

 

Vince suddenly felt small in Howards embrace, a shudder of desire shot through his body. "Yes, I want to be a good girl." The younger man was surprised by how small his voice sounded. Howard released Vince’s cock, then firmly grabbed his slim hips and pressed his body tightly against his. "I want you on the bed, naked, with just your stockings and shoes on." With a firm hand he swatted at Vince’s firm bum. "Go on now then."

 

***

Vince sat patiently on the end of the bed, Goosebumps tickled his naked body and his cock was twitching with anticipation. His breath hitched in his throat when he heard Howard’s footsteps and then the slow creek of the door opening. There was a twinkle in Howard’s eyes when he slowly rolled them over Vince’s naked slim body. "Such a good girl," he began to walk towards Vince with a predatory gait. In a matter of seconds he was standing above his raven haired lover. "Undress daddy," the authority in his voice sent a pleasant shudder through Vince’s body. Before he could start to undo the first button, Howard instantly grabbed his wrist, "say 'yes daddy' first." Vince bit his bottom lip before he obediently answered, "yes daddy".

 

"Good girl." Howard growled.

 

Vince looked up at him with his big blue eyes as he began to unbuttoned Howard's shirt. The tips of his fingers slid down the contours of Howard's bare torso down to his belt. The soft clinking of the belt buckle and hiss of the zipper reverberated around the room; Vince bit his lower lip when he saw the tent in Howard’s boxers. Vince hooked his fingers inside the waistband and slid them down his legs. Howards cock bobbed free out of its confinement, a perfect bead of clear precum dripped out of the knob of his reddish pink dick.

 

"Do you want to suck daddy's cock?" Howard’s voice was tense with hunger. He grabbed the base of his cock and lightly nudged his sensitive tip to Vince’s waiting lips.

 

"Yes Daddy," Vince’s voice was quivering with anticipation. He placed one hand on the base of his velvety dick.

 

Before he could take Howard into his mouth, he felt his hand on his soft mane. “Where are your manners? Do you not say please anymore?" Howards tone was firm and authoritative. Vince looked up at him in awe; he'd never seen this side of Howard before. It was making him burn with yearning.

 

"I'm sorry Daddy," Vince couldn't help the timid tone in his voice, "yes daddy, I want to suck your dick." Howard then gently nudged Vince’s head forward.

 

Not needing further encouragement, Vince hungrily took Howard into his mouth. Howard groaned his pleasure, praising Vince for being such a good girl for daddy; Vince moaned contentedly as he bobbed his head and took Howards tip in the back of his throat, he paused every couple of seconds raising his head to exhale, before inhaling Howards cock to the back of his throat. Howard began to slightly thrust his hips inside Vince’s salivating mouth. He kept his eyes on Vince grunting and licked his lips, "do you want daddy to fuck you?"

 

Vince’s eyes lit up, he released Howard's cock with a wet pop. "Yes daddy! I want you to fuck me, please." He begged eagerly.

 

Howard chuckled, as he leaned over Vince, so that he was lying on his back. "Mmm, so hungry for daddy," he murmured into Vince’s ear, "get in the middle of the bed”. Vince immediately obeyed and watched wide eyed as Howard walked to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. The cool lube immediately warmed up as Howard coated a layer of it on his hard dick and Vince gave him a pleading look as he slowly entered his puckered hole ensuring the young man was comfortable and not in any pain; he didn’t want to hurt Vince. He began thrusting tenderly, whispering in Vince’s ear how he loves his good girl. Vince then reached for his own aching cock, but Howard stopped him, "ask daddy for permission first." The carnal tone in Howard’s voice was tense and raw.

 

Vince arched his hips against Howard's, "please let me touch myself daddy!" Vince begged with all the yearning in his body. Howard groaned his approval as he thrust deeply into Vince’s warm tightness; the younger man tugged on his dick in rhythm with each of Howards moving hips. Vince began to buck his hips as well, his soft whimpering noises made sent pleasant shivers over Howard’s spine. Howard leaned forward to pepper kisses all over Vince’s face and throat, pulling Vince’s legs closer to his chest to pump harder inside.

 

He grunted into Vince’s ear, calling him his good girl. Vince’s whimpers turned to full moans; he writhed underneath his lover, his daddy.

 

"Oh...daddy! Yes! Fuck daddy!" Vince’s climax jolted through his body, his sticky warm cum splattered between their bodies. Howard growled his approval, "daddy’s gonna cum...I'm gonna shoot my load inside you." In two more thrusts he shot deep into Vince with a deep groan.

 

Spent and satiated, they cuddled face to face occasionally kissing before they drifted to sleep. Happy and content.


End file.
